The present invention relates to a water distribution system, and more particularly, to an above-ground water distribution system capable of providing both a spray and a stream.
It is known to provide an above-ground water distribution system for use on a lawn wherein the system permits creation of either a spray of water so that children can play therein (e.g., running through the spray and the like) or a stream for providing a heavy concentration of water in a local area, as by means of a hose and output nozzle. Depending upon the positioning of a selector lever, the water can be discharged via an outlet nozzle either as a spray or as a stream. While the spray is capable of many uses, it is frequently primarily designed for use by children playing therein. The output nozzle is typically adapted to receive one end of a garden hose and provide a water supply thereto so that the other end of the lawn hose may be used to water shrubs, fill containers, wash cars, and the like.
A known water distribution system has the appearance of a fire hydrant to which a lawn hose can be connected as input. While the "fire hydrant" system provides the desired functionality, it is grossly lacking in both aesthetic appeal and play value. The appearance of the fire hydrant-like system is that of a fire hydrant and, thus, lacks any aesthetic appeal. The fire hydrant system may provide water as desired, but it is hardly the type of toy a child would play with for its "fun" value since it lacks moving parts, cuteness, or the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an above-ground water distribution system which is aesthetically appealing.
Another object is to provide such a system which has a high degree of play value and is interesting to watch in operation, even when the observer is not "playing" in the water emitted therefrom.
A further object is to provide such a system which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture, maintain and use.